


放学后的学生会长判若两人③

by YTCKP



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTCKP/pseuds/YTCKP





	放学后的学生会长判若两人③

8 JaeDo

h 放学后的学生会长判若两人③ · R  
y By YTCKP  
0 OOC  
L 没有预警 · 车有 · 更衣室 · 办公桌PLAY

 

a 正文 t

 

# 01

郑在玹刚才被骂了，篮球部部长说他这几天训练全不在状态，这状况再持续下去，还不如干脆退社。面对一部之长，只有他挨骂的份。非要说他没一点精气神儿，他着实冤枉得很。

自己的情况只有自己了解——他精力旺盛，直达爆满溢出的程度。

只可惜他在火山即将爆发之际被人泼了一身冷水，禁欲两个月的他倒不如那抽抽儿了的丝瓜，心心念念着挫磨的享受，却一天比一天倭。

还不都是因为金道英！

他冲着更衣室柜门撒气，刚一砸上，金道英那张阳光灿烂的笑脸立即出现在他面前。他的心跳被这笑颜震得一激灵，跌入谷底的心情瞬间飞升至喷泉顶，结果紧张到窒了气，标志性的桃味酒窝笑容僵了，皱着眉头磕磕巴巴地应付着：“还知道来啊。”

其实他很想说“怎么才来”，但他能够预料到说出这句话的后果。怎么能让金道英得寸进尺呢。

他半遮半掩偏着脸，狠狠地揉搓嘴角。千万要放松，绝对不能笑。他随手拿了条干净毛巾，坐在长凳上不紧不慢地擦拭着汗珠，心里盘算着要用多慢的速度延长今日一见。若是出了更衣室的门，金道英肯定又找各种理由撇下他一个人，毕竟——

“学生会长嘛。”金道英坐在郑在玹身边，轻轻地肩撞了肩，面带愧色却笑得轻盈，还是老样子。“忙得不可开交，你体谅体谅我。”

体谅？  
一体谅就是两个月。

郑在玹不是没想过用手解决问题，然而，每当夜深人静之时，闭上双眼呼之欲出的是金道英的高潮脸。相比之下，用手简直亏待了自己。

“今天不忙了？”

“所以忍不住来看你。”

郑在玹急忙抹脸，遮住偷笑。哎呀，还是在乎他的啊。他还没来得及细细品味金道英说的“忍不住”，手中的毛巾被人快速抽走了。失去了柔软的遮蔽物，羞怯的粉嫩细碎铺洒于面颊，恰似含苞欲放的骨朵。只是可惜，那花苞在即将盛放之际被人一口咬了下去。

金道英的吻来得突然，却印证了他说的话。忍不住。迫不及待。除却了他们初识之时的腼腆，当彼此已成习惯，亲吻不再隔着一层纱。

这个吻起先并不准，它偏了，落在了郑在玹的下颌角。错误的动作从一开始便没有更改的必要，而金道英对于郑在玹来说似是从书架上掉落的书本，一股脑儿的砸在了他身上。他轻而安稳地接住，紧握住对方的臂弯，却无法截断这个吻。

况且，他也不想停下来。

郑在玹找准了那个点，唇瓣摩挲着金道英的唇角。他刚训练完，额上的汗珠顺着鼻梁滑落，一不小心蹭在了金道英的侧脸上。二人的动作在此停歇。那一抹汗水透着浓浓的腥涩味儿。金道英皱了皱眉。

嫌弃？  
他一身的汗水只想用金道英来处理干净。  
然则，劳学生会长大架需要付出相当的代价，不如他先以身作则。

郑在玹将金道英揽在怀里，故意不让对方看见他偷跑出来的舌尖。顷刻间的湿滑凝聚在金道英的侧脸上，郑在玹察觉出怀中的人想要逃，急忙勒住了那人的腰。

“我伺候前辈还不愿意？”

“嗯……”金道英用袖口蹭着脸上的水儿，“我不要这样。”

那还要怎么样？  
上一次躲在厕所隔间，哪顾得上嫌弃不嫌弃，他连他的味道都至深地闻过一遍了，倒头来还是他被嫌弃。

“那就继续。”

这一次换做郑在玹主动。他压着金道英的身体，却没让对方离开他的怀抱，反而在有意无意之间将那腰肢搂得更紧。他们二人的身影侧斜着，与漏过天窗的日光相交，重叠的点绽放着耀眼的芒。光晕刚好打在他们脸上，为这热烈的亲吻笼罩上一片天穹。

郑在玹自然而然地闭上双眼，金道英的笑容再次浮现，尽管那人就在他怀中，跑不掉、走不远，他仍旧是难以从容，只想要将那人禁锢得更紧。他第一次见到他的时候，那携着坏意的笑落入他心中，化作种子发了芽。枝丫慢慢长成，骚弄着他的心房。人心是肉做的，受不得一点撩拨，羞涩异常，竟不如他们的吻来的干脆。

苦味在舌尖矗立，瞬间四散开来。郑在玹所尝是熬了几个日夜的金道英的味道，他觊觎的甜被藏匿起来，反而需要他的细细摸索，而非长驱直入。蜜罐不能被摧毁，他必须……

“嗯。”

他的拳头登时攥得紧紧的，骨节凸显出苍白。他竟把自己弄疼了，可是他的动作无论如何都不允许松懈。

因为金道英动了情。

一声浅浅的呻吟堪比任何炽热的亲密接触。这是他好不容易挖出的宝藏，一块巨大的花生太妃。焦糖的苦掺杂着麦芽糖的清甜，然而麦芽糖的味道总是很难咂摸出来，只能靠舌尖的跃动去将糖块儿融化。从苦中筛选出甜。倒是苦味越来越浓，冒险的舌尖在瑟瑟发抖。余了的退却之际，清甜如游丝夹痛了柔软的舌，那行动原本是轻的、是稳的，一转瞬炸将开来，甜味捅破了瀑布洪流。顷刻迸射。再加上果仁的跳脱，那是金道英的羞涩。

郑在玹美美的饱餐了一顿，仍然觉得不够。他饥饿的底线逐渐扩张，带来了生理上的痛。他硬了。仅仅是因为金道英的一次呻吟。他心动不已，蛮力掐着金道英的腰，迫使二人紧密相融，对方越是反抗，他的心动愈发张狂。除了亲吻，他们之间还有许多事情没能尝试过。他明了，只要稍稍放开金道英，那人会变成稀薄的日光，迷失于天窗。

不能失去。

他刹那间睁开眼，亲吻断了线，又被他快速续接。那也不是吻了。他拦腰抱起金道英，将人抵在了柜门上，或者说是直接将人砸了过去。他知道这样会很疼，但是，他那硬邦邦的东西仿佛千斤重，无情拉坠着他，已不是疼痛那么简单。

吻再次被衔接上。他紧握着金道英的一只手腕，不断地抬高，直接打消了对方的抵抗。然而，金道英的另一只手是松懈的，刚好搭在他肩膀上，继而顺着那强劲健美的肌肉线条渐渐向下滑落。金道英脸上的笑容一齐滑落了，趋于涣散，却不易察觉。

十五岁的男孩儿一旦越过成长的门槛儿，难以想象他们茁壮成长的过程。两个月之前，郑在玹还是那个仰望着金道英、眼中满是胆怯的孩子。两个月之后，长成经由篮球部魔鬼训练的熏陶，成长中的男孩与定型的男孩，其中的差别昭然若揭。春笋般窜起来的个头，精壮的肩膀，愈渐强硬凸显的臂肌，几缕青筋在肌肉之上有序铺盖，暗示着独一份的成熟。

金道英的手指一一划过郑在玹身上若干重要的部分，郑在玹将之理解为享受，毕竟他分开金道英双腿的膝盖已然察觉到对方胯下那点硬度。他轻声一笑，没想到他即将迎接人生之中的第一次，竟然是在篮球部更衣室里。野性与外界的刺激共成一色，他再也忍耐不住。

他啃食着金道英的颈间，顺带微微举起对方的身体，他的手瞬移向下，刚一触碰到金道英的胯下，那盆冷水再一次泼洒上他全身。那里只配被称之为胯下，亦或是小腹之下、双腿之间，因为金道英那里突然软了。

“你这是忍不住又来耍我？”

“在玹……”

“不要解释！拜托……”不要再解释了。叹息声萦绕着郑在玹，他背过身不再凝视金道英，对方脸上的神情他能想象得到，他已经经历过许多次，每一次都犹如重锤痛击着他的胸口。

“前辈。下次等你准备好了。”而下次又是什么时候呢？他有了许多的“下一次”，并且厌恶等待。

郑在玹的话语被他自己踩碎在脚下，他走出更衣室，仅留下金道英一人。

# 02

郑在玹一肚子抱怨不是一天两天，但从没像今天这样气到窝囊。

若换做以前，金道英主动拒绝了他，好歹挂在了他的底线上。他完全可以接受。然而，情况千变万化，竟然发展到了他最不想面对的那一环。

他在校园中毫无目的地走着，心中盘点自己到底哪里不够完美。为什么每一次他的主动，必定会换来金道英的冷漠？想起方才金道英软了的瞬间，那令人厌恶的柔软触觉，还有对方满脸尴尬的神情，他不禁打了个哆嗦。适才，他匆匆跑出更衣室，中山装都没来得及换，身上还穿着湿透了的篮球部运动服。他暂时不打算去换了，折返回去又要碰到金道英。他现在不想见到他。

一身怒气无处宣泄，他索性去了篮球场，想要借助高强度训练快速消耗全部体力，好让他对今天发生的一切都无暇顾及。然而，在他累到四肢打颤、连篮球都举不起来、倏地跌坐在地上之后，涌上心头的仍是那熟悉的笑脸。那淡漠的面庞。那个人。

无论如何要将这种匪夷所思的感情解释为「爱」。实则不然。

他从不认为走进一个人的心扉，亦或是被他人闯入心扉是一件容易确定的事。但是，他们之间确实有感情存在。自从天台的际遇、厕所隔间的秘密游戏以后，金道英整个人已然刻在了他的心里。而后的两个月相处不长也不短，虽然没有实质性的进展，却能将那初始的印刻拓写得更为深切。他们的相处自然，在极短的时间里成为了彼此的习惯。无话不谈， 点滴的肌肤之亲，暧昧以上，点到即止。

今日以前，他维持着「现在的状态也挺好」之类的想法，毕竟有期待才会滋生繁茂的激动之情，夹杂着少许失意，最后总能兑换一点甜头。就好比他们在厕所隔间第一次正面交锋之后——

郑在玹信誓旦旦，说好了晚上去找金道英。决不允许逃跑。一日课业的劳碌，夕阳躲进山林，夜深人静，他终于得以施展惊奇的魔法。偷偷地溜进了前辈金道英所在的宿舍区。

学校会专门将学生干部的宿舍与普通学生宿舍区分开来，这算是对学生干部的优待，找到金道英的宿舍门牌简直易如反掌。他鼓足勇气敲了三下门，与寂静干瞪眼，结果是没人来应门。

睡着了？

他试探着推了推门，宿舍门居然没锁。或许真的是睡着了吧。他的忧思迫使着他全然顾不上礼节，直接推门而入，宿舍里黑黢黢一片，“前辈”两个字还没呼喊出来，他直接被人从背后锁了喉。

那人不是金道英。学生会副会长，李永钦。

副会长李永钦以为是歹人擅闯学生宿舍，二话没说就把郑在玹暴揍了一顿。等终于弄清楚原委，副会长歉疚的态度全无，冷冰冰地对付了一句：“金道英。学生会教室。”

郑在玹这一遭碰了钉子，灰头土脸的被副会长轰了出去，还附赠了他一个皮笑肉不笑的“滚”。他还没来得及问清楚为什么金道英的宿舍里出现了不相干的人，那宿舍门“砰”的一声被副会长关上了。

走向学生会教室这一路，郑在玹内心世界跌宕起伏。止不住的胡思乱想，要了小命的苦苦挣扎。

他们明明约好了晚上在宿舍幽会，人没见到，倒是莫名其妙多出来了个李永钦。金道英到底怎么回事？李永钦又是怎么回事？金道英竟然放任其他人自由出入自己的宿舍？时间这么晚了，金道英又在做什么？

他到底是琢磨不出个所以然来，这些私下里的问题，只能在私底下一一向金道英请教了。

到了学生会教室，这次他不再犯傻，先是轻声敲了三下门，果然没人来开。紧接着报上了姓名，又多说了几遍“我要进去了，打扰了”之类的话，谨防再次意外被人锁喉。教室门“吱呀”一声响，最先映入眼帘的是灯光。全开着，很是刺眼。

“打……打扰了？”

他小心翼翼试探，发觉教室里没有奇怪的人之后，这才大起胆子来走了进去。下一眼，他立即捕捉到了趴在桌子上的金道英。

“前辈？”

急躁的情绪即刻涌向了他，金道英反应全无，他急忙走了过去，金道英洁净的侧颜愈渐清晰，直至尽收眼底之时，他悬着的心终于落了下来。

什么啊，居然睡着了……不仅睡着了，金道英嘴角边还摊着一圈口水印，想来已经睡了一段时间了。

叫醒金道英、放任金道英继续睡，郑在玹摇摆不定。忽而，他注意到金道英手边放着一盒原封未动的炸鸡块，那冷将了的形状像极了金道英眼下的一片黑影。不好好吃饭，不好好休息，作为学生会长居然是最不会照顾自己的人。

他抚摸着金道英的侧脸，少许赌气，少许心疼。他终究没有搅乱金道英的美梦，只不过在那莹白的侧脸上印了一个吻。而后他什么都没有做。

第二日一早，金道英从美梦中醒来，坐直了身子又伸了个懒腰，脊背僵硬了一个晚上，稍微一动弹立即疼得他全身紧绷。他面朝窗外呆愣了一时，下一秒，他似是一只尾巴被点着的兔子窜天蹦了起来，急冲着门口飞奔而去。刚一拉动门栓，眼前登时晕得满天星。一个不算轻柔的怀抱紧箍着他，吻落如星辰，碰撞在他的侧脸上。

郑在玹干涩的嘴唇揉蹭着金道英脸上的口水印，他连个主动的亲吻都无法好好掌握，全然是因于他的激动。他听见了金道英的呢喃。在金道英醒来之后，飞奔出去之前。无意中喊了他的名字。

“在玹。”

 

# 03

 

又是夜晚。

郑在玹痛恨夜晚。总能让他回忆起那些不情愿去面对的情景。门没锁的宿舍，宿舍里的不速之客，金道英的温柔与冷漠。不论如何，金道英之于他来说最美的时刻，似乎已在那呼唤他姓名的朝日结束了。

仰望夜空，陡然察觉，他的不知不觉牵引着步伐，印证了他的心有所想。他果然还是在意金道英，要不然他这时候又来到教学楼下是为了什么？

他不愿继续彷徨下去，除非了却他心头的怨念。今日即是那了断之夜。

推门而入，撇去了不必要的繁文礼节，没有提前预演，更没有那声青涩的“打扰了”。寻求以往之外的结果，就必须自愿陷入“大胆尝试”的圈套。

他以极轻的力道关上门，仍是害怕吵醒那熟睡的人。一如往常，学生会教室的灯全开着，金道英趴在桌子上睡着了，手里拿着一个只咬了一口的饭团，正好遮住了下半边脸。这是边吃边睡着了吗？他将饭团拿开，金道英的嘴角边还未出现口水印，看来是刚睡着没多久。

然后呢？看着金道英继续睡下去？待到第二日一早，让他们再来一个充满惊奇的相聚与早安吻？而后仍旧循环着他们时而神秘刺激时而尴尬冷淡的关系？

他想要那个完全不一样的选择。

郑在玹没有急于喊醒金道英，现在还不是时候。他抚摸着金道英的侧脸，皎洁月光穿透玻璃窗，恰似他们今日在更衣室亲吻之时的那层夕阳幕帘，只不过少了些蒸腾人心的暖，多了些幽暗与隐秘。那侧颜在月色下泛着莹光，勾人心动的白粉团儿，用手指一戳，内里的甜心酱汁涌动着水泡状的曼妙线条，仔细去听还隐约蹦着咕咕水声。

他干涩的唇瓣沉溺于此，摩挲着那人的侧脸。柔滑的苹果肌，接连平坦的颊如绢素，硬朗的下颌宛如峡谷环绕。却不见一点水流，只好让可怜的唇与肌肤擦打得愈发火热痛人。他唇上磨掉了一点皮，掉落在金道英的嘴角，血也流了出来，他随手抹了抹，又觉得可惜。

冒出的血照旧，他断然不再自己解决。直面金道英，他揪紧了对方后脑的发丝，往上一提，侧着脸吻了下去。是否享受其中，无法形容完全，那更像是一种拦腰斩断的阻截，绵密扎实的唇瓣不再吸引着他，贝壳一般的齿让他轻轻一磕，埋葬宝物的大门就这样被他轻松捣坏。那里面藏掖着什么，待他迫不及待地挑弄着金道英的舌尖，推动起静谧的河流，在月下反出晶亮的光，沿着金道英的嘴角向外流出。是蜜。

仅有的汁水流光了，他们二人一同困入干涸的境地。郑在玹搅动着那抽水的泵——他的舌——不住地碾压在金道英的口腔各处。粘膜的娇脆不堪忍受他此番的折腾，愈发想要抽离，反倒因为觊幸那稀有的湿润而粘连得更紧。疼痛是当然的，最为恼人的是断了气的压迫感。

郑在玹的侵略像极了地毯式搜索，有些部分他平时是舔舐不到的，全是因于金道英的拒绝。他讨厌被拒绝。特别是在他主动的时候。这回可不一样了。放浪的自由使他抓狂，不论金道英的唇舌是弹嫩是干瘪，细密亦或是柴紧，他一点都不想放过。他强压着金道英的腮腺，又狠狠地顶了一下硬腭。这些都是金道英碰都不让碰一下的宝贵之地。

现在全都是他的了。

金道英的脸是胀了气一般的通红，有什么东西越过了他的防备，拨楞着他的穹顶。那感觉很是酸楚。他喉咙里嗯啊了几声，微微皱起了眉头。郑在玹等待的就是这一刻——打碎那个人的高贵，在羞耻中转醒，睁开眼看清是谁在戏弄他。

“在玹？！”金道英一阵手忙脚乱，而后满眼惊讶地望着郑在玹。质问随即而来，又很是艰难。强烈的麻痹在口腔延展开来，控制了他的主动权。再一对上郑在玹冰冷如霜的眼神，他渐渐明白在自己身上发生了什么。

“前辈，”郑在玹拉住金道英的手腕，他知道那人想要逃走，蛮力一拽，将人带到跟前，全无顾忌地压了上去。那一刻，他第一次看清了金道英眼中的恐惧，“你怕什么。”

“没有……”

解释还有的用？

“前辈的肩颤得很厉害。”他顺手松开金道英的领带，身下的人除了惊慌连半点反应都没有，任凭他一颗颗剥着衬衫的扣子，露出锁骨与肩膀。他的手抚摸着那渴望已久的肌肤，甚至是全部。指肚按压着锁骨，手心覆盖在胸前，揉搓着乳首，正在变硬的当中，他手上的绵力突然消失。金道英紊乱的气息倏地凝滞，上提，乳首在突如其来的颤栗中打着颤，还有金道英的嘤咛。

“很冷？需不需要我帮前辈暖一暖？”

金道英纠结了半天才挤出一句话。“滚蛋！”

郑在玹一愣，笑出了声：“我的荣幸。”

学生会长金道英气到窒息。权利被撼动了，由不得去反抗。所有的主导权尽数握在郑在玹手中，挑衅进一步升级，他的手撕扯着金道英的裤裆，这是危及性命的警告。金道英腾地一下坐起了身。

“你到底要做什么！”声带撕扯，金道英轻咳了一声。

做，你心里最害怕的那件事。

“我知道你在害怕什么。”郑在玹亲吻着金道英的额头，意犹未尽。这才发现将要越过的那堵墙只不过是简单的三个字，“金道英。”

“……”

他将痴痴的偷笑刻意埋藏在金道英颈肩。金道英此刻的神情过于好笑了。惨白的面色，惊恐万状的眼神，隐隐颤抖的嘴唇。他还想看到更多。

“在玹，我们好好谈谈？”话语声犹如融化的橡皮糖，凝聚在一起，却是无比瘫软。

这是难得商量的口吻，某人就像是没听见一样。

“前辈应该多锻炼的，现在这样太瘦了。”郑在玹搂着金道英的腰，动作轻巧，一边用鼻尖揉蹭着对方的颈窝，一边拉扯着碍事的校服裤子，像极了剥蛋壳，手法极其娴熟。他把金道英剥了个精光，唯独留下松垮挂在对方脖子上的领带，还有那半脱半就的白衬衫，一只袖子已经空了，另一只袖子还缠绕在那人的臂弯里。浆洗干净的白色，映衬着动了情之后的红，刺痛了他的眼。

“你……我……”

那声音小到几乎听不见，他全没在意，直接将金道英放倒在桌子上，分开了对方的双腿，一边被他抬起架在了肩上，另一边则夹在了他的胯下。他稍稍压低上身，即刻吞噬了金道英的退路。

“前辈，帮帮我吧。”他的手掌顺着金道英的大腿内侧缓缓向下，掰开臀瓣，抚弄着股沟，干燥的瘙痒与沾染的湿并存，“我喜欢前辈膝盖的形状，你顶着我，会直接让我射出来的。”  
-  
他下达的命令不及他手上的速度。金道英的应允绝非他的待捕之物，说话的间隙，他的手指不带任何扩张前戏，摸准了洞口整根进入。他们二人同时闷哼了一声。金道英绷紧了身体，下肢阵阵痉挛，猛然间抬起腿，膝盖正好顶撞着上方的囊袋。

“啊！好舒服啊……”郑在玹眼皮抽动。某处疼痛，消散之后便是绵长的欢愉。他想当然的硬了，不知廉耻地渴求着，“前辈，再多顶几下啊，不要停下来。”

金道英频频窒气，憋得脸色紫红交接。看得郑在玹心痒痒，他兴致盎然地注视着那怒气冲冲的人坐直了身子，卯足了劲儿打算喂给他一拳头，手刚碰到他的脸颊即刻疲软无力。仅剩的力气被他刺入的手指瞬间吸收，深入的部分狠狠弯折，撑起花心，肆无忌惮地抠弄。触电一般的酥麻混杂着疼痛，小怪兽的手指上长满了吸盘，附着嵌入、注入滚烫燥热、等待热血上涌，迎来爆发的那一刻，不带任何怜悯地抽离拔起。吸走蜜境精华，绝不流连。

可怜的是不断被抽干的人，金道英。他下腹的抽搐从被进入的那一刻起从未间断。扩散开来的沉钝感充斥腔道，又在郑在玹的每一次戳刺之后凝聚在某一点。当下一次袭击到来，快感凝结的点陡然转向，竟然是本体无法感知的方向，变幻莫测、诡异、无所着落，亦如笼罩着阴云，任凭它开心，随心随意落脚，送上闪电雷鸣，不留一片完好之地。

“前辈里面很敏感啊，我一碰就湿了，软软的，很可爱。”这话说得不痛不痒。郑在玹莞尔一笑，笑容凝滞的同时，加重了手上的力道，金道英的抽搐跳了频，猛然间拱起腰肢。二人腹部相撞，仅隔着金道英梆硬的阴茎。

“前辈……”郑在玹加快了抠动的速度。怜悯无用，他翻搅开来的是金道英的真实，这才是他所倾心。手指的触动，那至珍贵的点。薄膜在他指尖如浪潮沸腾翻涌，紧缩暗含其下的肉泥，任随这阵暗流捣碎糟蹋。不复原形。潮水拍击上海岸，直至冲顶，他感受着金道英在他的操控中胡乱顶弄着的膝盖，冲撞与磨蹭他的胯下是金道英唯一的发泄，“我有点想要射了。”

“……”

“嗯？”

“还不可以……等一下。”

金道英说这话的时候，郑在玹的裤裆已经射到湿透了。这是他两个月已久的积蓄，硬是要让他忍，完全不可能。湿黏的感觉在他裤裆里滴滴答答着，流泻出来的液体很快发散了热量，零星而来的冰凉伴随着膝盖阵刺，很快唤醒了他不知廉耻的第二次。

他坏笑了两声，耳边突然传来金道英的痛呼，他还以为是自己不注意弄疼了对方。转眼一看，金道英以奇怪的姿势悬空着上半身。

“快帮我弄开！”金道英紧张兮兮地盯着前方，一副不知所措的模样。

他看久了才明白过来，方才在他们相撞的时候，两个人的领带夹缠在了一起，刚好夹住了金道英泛着光的前端。他稍稍抬起身体，即刻拉动了相连的领带夹，金道英那处的惨痛可想而知。

“这样正好。”他死皮赖脸，“我两只手都没闲着，前辈就自己帮自己吧。”

“你……”

咒骂声被郑在玹悄然抹去，他缓缓放低上身，按着金道英的双肩将人重新躺回办公桌上。他抬起身的那一刻，金道英无法自拔地将腰身拱成一道完美的圆弧。那曲线平滑，灯光与月色汇聚成珠，竟难以与此间驻足。纠缠在一起的领带夹轻巧地扣着金道英前端脆弱的部分，撕扯的疼痛无以复加，想要射出却又没有紧密的快感支撑而被草草阻拦。因为郑在玹手指的动作停了下来。很明显，故意的。

天花板处强灯照射，催促着金道英用手遮盖着双眼，根本无暇解决身下的窘迫，反倒独留出红透的下半脸和连绵不绝的喘息声，连带着前胸波浪般起伏的线条。别样的羞涩。那次次呼吸恰似召唤，言明了心事——疼。身体愈发奇怪了。好想快点结束这一切。好想要啊……

渴求是否转化成言语，无法得知。他们二人同时沉溺于席卷开来的海潮，涌堵着眼耳口鼻，拉扯着两副烧灼的身躯，承受着极度压迫。是快感的峡谷蜿蜒迂回，是快感的深海黑暗无边。迅猛蔓延，毫无边际可言。唯恐的是直至他们生命消逝之际，依然难以悉数察觉，是何时停顿了呻吟与呼唤，是何时遏制了朝向深幽的入侵，是何时撬开了禁断围篱的枷锁。释放了初入世的洪流，尝遍人间烟火。

金道英的呼吸猝然停歇，吓了郑在玹一跳，他急忙掰开对方的手，呆愣了一秒。金道英眼角的晶莹反着光，眼神却恢复了以往的懒散。

余温吹拂着潮红渐渐退了去，似是扒下了一层皮，是真假难辨的面具。金道英仍是原来那个金道英，身上的惨状亦难更改，只是模样很是奇怪。他的一条腿架在郑在玹肩上，小腹在急促呼吸间起起落落，时不时引人注意，因为郑在玹的手指还没有拔出来，维持在腺泡的点上。那里刚经过一番猛烈的攻势，郑在玹用手指直接让金道英射了，白练宛如液体缠连着他们二人的领带，那对儿冥冥之中呼唤彼此的领带夹同样功不可没。

“你现在打算怎么办？”

金道英冷漠的眼神令郑在玹牙痛，他支支吾吾，隐隐察觉到胯下夹着的膝盖正慢慢地对准了他那了不起的东西。

“那就再来一次吧。”反正也不要命了，“我射了两次，前辈才一次，我们还可以的啊！——”

 

郑在玹抱着金道英在地板上对付了一夜。第二日醒转，寒意渗透全身，瞬间让人老了十岁，两个人摸着老寒腰整理好中山装，还不忘一个劲儿的互相嘲笑。临到出门之际，郑在玹刚拉开门又被金道英快速关上。后背顶着门，分毫不能移。

“你昨天说的那是什么？”

什么什么？郑在玹一头雾水。

“你说的那个……”金道英抿了抿唇，挠了挠耳根，见了红，“我害怕的那件事？你是……”他到底是怎么知道的？

“啊……”郑在玹一副了然于心的模样，脸上的神情已说不出是玩味，亦或是不怀好意。看穿他人的真心实在是一件有趣的是，何况那并不是别人，是他时时刻刻都会在意的人。是长在他心里的金道英啊。

他轻声笑着，傻笑。

“我瞎说的啊。”


End file.
